This invention relates to mobile radio communication systems and more particularly for loading and utilizing programmable information in mobile radio products.
It is oftentimes desirable in the mobile radio field to modify the mobile radio to accommodate desirable or changing environmental, operating, security, etc., needs. For example, it is desirable to be able to provide selectable frequency channels, to change or add addresses in either tone or digital format, to provide various controls such as carrier control timer, and any number of a wide variety of selectable options. For example, one desired option is the ability to select from one of several frequencies either for transmitting or receiving, or both, or to provide selectable addresses in either tone or digital format as the need arises, and to provide controls such as carrier control timer to limit the time allotted to any particular radio user to avoid monopolizing of the radio air time.
It is desirable that these operating characteristics or features be field programmable, that is implemented in the field at the user's choice with a minimum of loss of time with great reliability and with maximum flexibility. Systems in the past have not been fully field programmable in that the programming involved removing parts of the mobile radio to a central location where the desirable features were to be programmed and then returned to the radio with a consequent loss of time and an opportunity for error and damage. Such prior art systems have also been limited by their requirements for removing or adding modules from the radio to achieve the various option changes, the inclusion of considerable wiring and cabling which lends itself to pinching and breakage and involves considerable bulk and weight which inhibits maximum use of mobile radio equipment. This is particularly true in view of the trend to large scale integrated circuitry, where small, compact, lightweight portable characteristics are preferred.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved programmable radio arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mobile radio which can be quickly and reliably programmed to provide a multitude of operational options.
It is another object of this invention to provide a programmable radio which can be reprogrammed countless times without opening the radio.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved programmable radio with a minimum of cabling and ties and weight requirements.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved mobile radio whose operating characteristics can be programmed without physical entry or removal of components to operate at user selectable frequencies with such options as tone or digital addresses, carrier control timer, etc.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved arrangement for reliably comparing data representing commands stored in a radio non-volatile memory with a subset of the total available commands that can be changed available in an external programming source to verify that the radio non-volatile memory contains said subset of commands.
Another object is to program specified functions into a mobile radio in situ with a minimum of delay.
A further object is to provide an improved arrangement for programming a mobile radio with special function and comparing data for verification purposes as part of the programming function.